Reunited
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: A Drago/Jade lemon. There needs to be more fanservice out there for this couple! Please read and enjoy if you like this pairing!


Dragoness: Well I wanted to try this out so I'm writing a Drago/Jade lemon. It seems there's not a lot of fanservice out there so I want to help out! Please forgive the cheesy title, I didn't know what to use and no one would help me out for this.

Let's get some background for my little story. Back when Drago was trying to steal the Demon Chi and he grabbed Jade to absorb the Wind Demon Chi, a little bit of his own chi went into her. This marked her as his future mate. It's been ten years since Drago's defeat and I'm saying Jade was twelve in Season Five as her birthday was in that Season as well. During the years Jade has become a member of Section Thirteen but has her own apartment instead of the one at Section Thirteen.

Warnings:

- Grammer/Spelling Errors

- Oocness

- Language

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING of Jackie Chan Adventures. _**IF**_ I did own JCA, you would find out why Drago and Jade hate each other (probably through my theory - see note at the end) and the series would end in the future where Drago and Jade are together.

-Begin-

Jade Chan entered the quiet and dark apartment; she was exhausted and glad to be home from the four week long mission that Section Thirteen had sent her on. At age twenty two, Jade had aged well: her body had grown to a height of five feet and eight inches, she had gone from scrawny to curveous in all the right places and her hair had grown to about the middle her back. Jade removed the uniform that all members were required to wear and put on a baggie oversized black t-shirt. She threw her uniform in the laundry basket and boots into the closet.

The young woman headed for the bed, she turned down the red and golden blankets and laid her body on the mattress. Golden brown eyes closed and sleep quickly worked its magic on the young blackette. She became oblivious to the world around her, including the glowing red eyes outside her balcany.

The owner of the red eyes happened to belong to one escaped Drago. He looked the same as he had before he absorbed all the Demon Chi, but he still had the powers but sealed them inside his body. His trademark grin in place as he slipped in through the unlocked and unmagicked balcany door. With practiced stealth, the fire demon headed for the bed where the sleeping occupant slept with her back to him, not even making a sound.

Gently he eased on the bed and was momentarily surprised that Jade had not yet sensed him; she had always been good at it and yet here he was over her sleeping form. _'She must really be out of it to not have sensed me,'_ the young dragon thought as he pulled the dagger that he knew Jade hid under her other pillow. _'Some things never changed'_ the pyro thought amused and with some fondness. He then tossed it aside so she couldn't use it against him and looked back at his prey. There was something on her back that he noticed seeing as Jade was on her side, he gently pulled the back of the collar of her shirt down more. Ruby eyes ceased the glowing and reverted back to his normal scarlet eyes in shock. There on Jade's right shoulder blade was a green celestial dragon tattoo with flames surrounding it's claws and jaw, red eyes stared back at his own. A clawed hand touched the marking and jolted back when he was shocked to feel his own chi on that dragon tattoo.

The pyro wondered when he had even marked the young female but smirked as he realized he didn't really care how and when this happened. He turned Jade onto her back and took in the changes from when she was a child; he also compared this Jade to the Jade from his...past. Her hair was longer, and Drago noticed with some perverted pleasure that the young woman was a little bigger in the bust than she was when they were together in his past. His clawed thumb gently carressed the lips that he longed for and, reluctantly admited to himself, missed. _'Screw the other plans! I want her as mine again!'_ With that thought in mind Drago claimed Jade's lips and used his chi to awaken his soon-to-be mate.

Jade was pulled from her subconscious by a tingling feeling in her shoulder blade where her tattoo was and surprisingly her lips. Golden eyes snapped open to see a face she didn't think she'd ever see again. For some reason instead of struggling she wrapped her arms around the scaled neck and deepened the kiss. As a result the body above purred in happiness and pressed against her own; this felt right to both demon and human.

The need for air broke the two apart from their liplock, but Drago continued on purring. He nuzzled Jade's neck and gave it a lick, Jade's scent and taste on his tongue. _'She still smells of jasmine and sage,'_ the young dragon thought happily, happy that her scent hadn't changed. Jade shuddered at the feeling of Drago's tongue, it strangely reminded her of a cat. Drago gave another lick before he nipped at the arched neck.

"Drago..." Jade moaned in pleasure which resulted in the body above to shudder in pleasure at the tone.

"You'll be my woman again Jade," Drago spoke in a possesive tone as he interlaced one of his claws with Jade's hands. "But this time, you'll be more than that. You'll be my mate, do you understand?" The gentle tone that came from the demon slightly surprised the young female before she nodded her head.

"Yes" was his answer along with a squeeze to his claw. "I've never been able to be with a guy, my heart and mind always told me they weren't right. It's you who I want... If my dreams, and tattoo which you gave me are anything to go by," feminine lips curved in a small smirk. It was met with a grin with fangs glinting in the moonlight.

Drago claimed Jade's lips once more and was glad to meet no resistance when he pressed his tongue to Jade's lips. He explored the mouth of his soon-to-be mate and when she shyly touched her tongue to his, the two engaged in the classic tongue tango.

The two released their interlocked hands (or claw in Drago's case), Jade wrapped her arms around Drago's neck again while the dragon moved his claws down Jade's sides. A muffled squeal resulted as clawed hands pushed the shirt up and slighly stroked Jade's stomach. The two broke apart for air once more.

"Ticklish aren't we?" Drago smirked knowing full well where Jade was ticklish and what places gave her pleasure. Golden eyes narrowed before the feminine body bucked up to the humanoid body above; a growl and glare were her responce before the body pressed fully against her own. Jade threw back her head and moved with Drago as he ground against her, the young dragon took advantage of the offered flesh.

"D, Drago..." Jade moaned as warm lips suckled her sensative flesh, the lips suckled harder and started to nibble. "Oh God! Drago more!" The young woman demanded, the demon was more happy than to comply as he started to bite down a little harder on the tanned neck.

The claws were still under the shirt and they journeyed up to claim the mounds he longed for. Scaled palms groped the full flesh, squeezing and teasing the female below. Jade's head shook side to side in pleasure as a moan erupted from her mouth and throat. Drago felt it as his lips were still on the sensative flesh, he licked a path down to where neck met shoulder.

"I hope you're ready Jade" Drago said as he looked into the golden eyes. His head bent down and the demon sank his fangs into the tanned flesh. Jade cried out in pain as the teeth were embedded in her neck and tears came to her eyes. Making quick work, Drago channeled his chi through his fangs and into the body below him.

After crying out, Jade mentally scolded herself, she had been in worse pain than this. Locking her jaw, the female bore with the pain until it finally subsided.

Pulling back from the somewhat bloody neck, Drago licked the bite area clean. With a slight purr, he leaned back up to claim his mate's lips. A small lick from the pyro's tounge, tanned lips parted from their former clenched position to welcome the appendage. While the two kissed, Jade could taste her own blood and couldn't help but mewl slightly.

Both became frustrated with just the kissing and decided to take it a step up. Slightly pushing the dragon up, Jade scouted back out of the covers. Drago rised up to his knees and removed his jacket throwing the material to the floor. Once that was out of the way, Jade went about removing the demon's shirt, that too was thrown out of the way once off.

Now that Drago was shirtless, Jade went about teasing the demon by nibbling and suckling his neck drawing out a purr from the pyro. As the female continued her actions, she pulled the body down on hers as she laid back against the pillows. Drago continued purring at his mate's actions and was surprised when she flipped them over so she was on top.

"Don't expect me to be one hundred percent submissive" the golden eyed female spoke with a smirk. The pyro's shocked expression shifted into a smirk as well.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" clawed hands rubbed the waist of the body above his. "Your rebellious and feisty streaks were some of the things that made me fall for you, my little Jewel."

"Then we're in agreement" Jade said moaning softly as the claws continued to rub circles on her waist. Choosing to tease her mate, the female ground against Drago's covered hard on. This caused both parties to moan, the one on top seemed to moan louder.

Feeling the heat and wetness from the body above caused the demon to harden more. Drago bucked and ground back against Jade in retaliation for her grinding, pulling out louder moans from her lips. Not wanting to loose the upper hand Jade linked her hands with the clawed hands and clashed her lips with her mate's. While the demon was distracted, the jewel-based name female used a spell to bind the claws together.

When she finally pulled back Jade couldn't contain her smirk and it only got bigger as the demon realized his arms were bound by magic. The male growled as he tried breaking the spell and thrashed trying to get his claws free. The squirming demon below caused the two to grind more wildly, which brought louder moans from the two.

Not wanting this to end early, the famous Chan female rose up higher so the contact had ended. Both parties panted slightly and when the threat of danger passsed Jade finally lowered herself again. Feeling the temperature increase -no doubt Drago's high body temperature increasing added to it- Jade removed her shirt, leaving herself bare and exposed for her soon-to-be (once again) lover. Scarlet eyes eyed the now naked body hungrily and lustfully; the pyro's tounge licked his lips at the sight.

Clawed hands tried to reach out to worship the body above but were halted due to the spell. More growls erupted from the pyro's throat as he was denied the pleasure of touching his mate. Jade giggled mischieviously and traced Drago's lips then neck with her index finger.

"What's wrong Junior?" Jade used her old nickname for him as she continued to trace the muscles of the scaled neck. "Your looking a little frustrated there." The tanned female replaced her finger with her mouth. She licked, sucked and nipped the neck of the tied up male below despite the scales. Louder moans as well as purrs and pleasurable growls erupted from the scalled throat.

As she continued pleasuring Drago's neck, her hands slid down to the sash around the demon's waist. After quickly untying the knot, Jade threw the sash in a random direction and slid down the dragon's pants. Cheeks bursted scarlet at the sight once the pants causing a dark seductive chuckle to come from the dragon.

"What's the matter Jewel?" Drago chuckled again at the blushing female. "You seem to be a little speechless."

"I, I, I, I... I... Y, y...You... N, no..." If it seemed possible Jade's cheeks got redder and Drago chuckled once more, enjoying his mate's current and sudden modesty. "You're wearing NO underwear!" Jade yelled out and despite her embarassment she couldn't take her sight away from the demon's length.

Curiousity sprouted through the embarassment -quickly overpowering it- and it was that that led to the golden eyed beauty to inspect the member. From what she'd seen in health books and human body posters, Drago's dick seemed to be larger than the average males'. Unbeknownst to Jade she had said that little thought out loud causing the pyro to laugh huskily.

"Well what do you expect Jade? I _am_ a demon. We're larger than humans in more ways than one. In fact-" Drago was caught off as curious hands massaged his length and an eager mouth sucked on the tip. A long drawn out moan escaped as the demon threw his head back and arched his back.

Jade was rather surprised at the fact that, unlike the rest of the dragon, the length wasn't covered with scales but rather felt more like velvet. Wanting to please her mate, she took more of the muscle in her mouth and sucked on the length hard. Drago's back arched higher and his teeth clenched together trying to contain his moans. _'Shit! She's just as good as she was then!'_

Feeling comfortable the female took more of the appendage in and sucked harder which resulted in louder moans and hisses along with growls. Trying to relax her gag reflexes, Jade boldly tried to take in all of Drago's dick; sadly she couldn't and had to pull back with a slight cough. So the golden eyed beauty took in as much as she could and sucked hard on the prick while bobbing her head.

Drago's head thrashed side to side as loud moans and growls escaped his throat. His body bucked wildly as the pleasure in his nether regions drastically increased. Never before had he felt such pleasure! He was approaching release at a dramatic speed as Jade continued to work her magic with her mouth.

"_**Fuck!**_" The demon shouted as his climax was almost upon him. This caused Jade to stop and look up questionably. Drago used the opportunity to try to catch his breath. "Best to stop Jewel. Gonna cum soon."

Jade being the type to not listen chose to return to her previous actions. The demon on the receiving end threw his head back as a loud and long moan released from his mouth. Then his orgasm hit and he yelled out his beloved mate's name as he released his seed into her mouth.

To Jade, Drago's cum felt very much like burning fire in her mouth and throat but it would be something that she would get used to. Pulling back with a soft pop, the female took in the sight of her mate trying to catch his breath. She took the opportunity to release the demon from his binds as it looked like he wasn't really paying attention. Big mistake.

Drago's eyes flew open and he rolled the two so he was the one on top. Immediately he set about pleasuring Jade's neck as his claws molded her breasts. Golden eyes widened in surprised as Jade found herself on the bottom once more before clenching shut in pleasure and moaning. Her head tilted back to give the pyro more access to the tanned flesh.

With one last lick, the cat-like toungue licked a path down to one pink bud. Jade's back arched and a loud moan escaped as scaled lips enclosed over the hard bead. A hand clawed down the dragon's back as the warm mouth suckled hard like a babe. The golden eyed beauty's moans got louder and longer as teeth gently nipped and a tounge teased. Not forgetting about the nipple's twin, Drago squeezed and molded the other breast.

Unknown to the female, the demon's tail was sneaking up her leg. When Jade felt a brush against her wet mound, her hips snapped in a buck and her back arched higher.

"Mmmmmmmm Draaaagoooooo~" Jade purred with a moan as her legs wrapped around the waist of her mate. Said mate took this as a sign to take his actions to his next level.

"As you wish mate" Drago smirked as he lightly thrusted his tail into his mate, careful to not the barrier inside. The moans from the body below got louder as the tail thrusted inside her wet hole. _'I don't want her to feel any pain when we're fucking'_ the demon thought as he kept up his shallow but fast thrusts, _'I want her to feel complete pleasure as I fuck her brains out!'_ With that thought the pyro thrusted his tail inside breaking Jade's hymen.

Jade's head flew back as a scream came from her throat as the pain shocked her nervous system and body. Feeling guilty, Drago murmured words of comfort and explained his reason for doing what he did. Placing gentle kisses along her neck and face, the demon hoped to bring some comfort to his mate.

Once it seemed like the pain had finally subsided, Jade raised her hips to let the demon know she was ready. Taking the hint, Drago thrusted his tail inside the golden eyed beauty slowly. The female rocked her hips to match the rhythem of her mate but wanted more. Rocking her hips and pulling her pyro's head down to her chest sent the clear message to the demon.

With a teasing lick to the hard nipple Drago thrusted his tail faster inside Jade with more lingering strokes. Feeling the same pleasure from before, load and long moans came out of tan lips as a back arched and hips rocked faster. Taking in more of the tanned breast the demon hungrily sucked the flesh as his tail brought his mate closer to the edge. 

"MMmmmmMMMMmmmMMMMMMMMMMmmmm~" Jade moaned wildly as she writhed below the hot skinned Drago. "I'm soooooo clooooose~!" Tan legs and arms clung to the scalled demon as hips move desperately to seek release.

"Well in that case," the tail retreated from the soaked mound causing a loud whimpering mewl to come from the panting female.

"But Draaaaagoooooo~" Jade needily whined as her body shook from the denied release. "That's soooo mean!" This caused the female to try to roll on top to be in the dominant position but found herself pinned down now by the tail that had been inside her.

"I don't want you to cum so soon my little beauty. We still have the night to have fun." With that the dragon trailed butterfly kisses down the jewel-based name female's torso. Kisses altered with lingering licks and teasing nips. Drago took a few minutes to tease Jade's belly button, causing her belly to twitch and a slight mewl to escape, before returning to travel down to the female's wet mound.

Golden eyes snapped open when she felt a wet muscle lick at her soaked nether lips. Biting hard on her lower lip trying to contain her loud mewls, the tanned beauty writhed as the demon began to eat her out.

Smirking in triumph, Drago used his thumb to press Jade's clit causing a shiver to run up her spine. The moans and mewls that came from the tanned lips were music to the pyro's ears, wanting to hear more the demon continued his assault on the wet slit with his tounge and the torture on the hard clit with his claws.

As he continued his actions, the juices that came from Jade seem to quench Drago's thirst and thirst for more. It was that that caused the demon to thrust his tongue inside Jade's hole, a pleasured scream was his reward for his action. The female tried biting her fist to contain her squeals that came from her mate's torturing from his tongue. Tanned hips bucked and writhed wildly as hands fisted in the sheets trying to anchor herself to the only solid thing the golden eyed beauty could sense in her pleasured hazed mind.

Something snapped inside that caused darkened gold eyes to widen as the amazing feeling spread throughout her body.

"DrAAAgggOOOO~! C...CUMMING!" Jade managed to choke out in warning before screaming loudly. Drago eagerly lapped up the juices making sure to clean his mate's pink nether lips.

Leaning back up with a purr, the demon claimed his mate's lips and while Jade was in her post orgasm state Drago slammed his dick inside the nether lips.

The reaction was what the pyro had wanted, Jade moaned loudly in pleasure and wasn't in any pain. Tanned legs and arms wrapped around scalled neck and hips as a rhythem was soon started. Jade pulled Drago's head down to crash their lips together, tongues fought for dominance; wanting to win, clawed hands roughly groped tan breasts. Mewling loudly, the female lost and the pyro explored the cavern as a reward.

The speed between to increase as the thrusts got harder in strength; loud moans, mewls, grunts and growls filled the heated air as the two continued their love making.

Drago's attention diverted to the bouncing breasts and without a hitch in his speed, the demon bent his head down to engulf one breast. Sucking and nipping roughly on the flesh, the pyro's true nature started to appear. Jade's moans and mewls weren't help and seem to be encouraging the beast inside.

Without warning, the demon flipped Jade onto her stomach and raised her knees up for better leverage. Naturally shocked at first, the female gave into the pleasure and was soon screaming in pleasure due to the change in angles. Again the bedsheet was the only thing solid Jade's mind could sense in her pleasured state so she clung tightly to the sheets. The angle from the thrusting was deeper and was bringing the body below closer to orgasm.

"I'm c, cumming! I'm cuuummmIIIINNNNG!" Jade screamed Drago's name as her orgasm shocked her body. But the dragon wasn't even close and thrusted harder, he was going at an inhumanly fast pace that proved he was a demon. Clawed hands clenched tanned hips and controlled their speed during the lovemaking.

"Fuck Jewel that really made your pussy tight!" Drago growled with a cocky grin. The savage thrusting seem to pick up in speed and intensity. This continued on as the demon tried to reach his peak and bringing Jade closer to another release.

"Close! I'm close again!" Jade yelled out as she clung to the sheets that were her anger.

Drago growled as he felt his release approaching as well. "Fuck! So am I Jewel!" His thrusts became more erratic and wild the closer his orgasm came.

"DRAAAAAAAAAGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jade screamed her mate's name at the top of her lungs as her orgasm exploded.

With a growl of Jade's name the demon also met his end, he released his hot seed into his mate's hot channel. Jade's channel milked Drago's dick trying to get all the cum out of it.

Once the shock of the orgasm passed, Drago pulled out and collapsed to his panting mate. Wrapping an arm around the female, he pulled her closer to his body. Jade turned to face her demon and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up she initiated a lazy kiss between the two as their bodies finally started to relax. Pulling back only for the need of oxygen the golden eyed beauty looked into the scarlet orbs, before sleep could finally work her magic, she said the three words she needed to say that came from her heart.

"I love you" Jade watched the demon's reaction. She was not disappointed as a tail wrapped around her waist in a protective manner and a genuine grin came from the pyro.

"I love you two" Drago said as he lovingly tucked a strand of hair behind his mate's ear. The two shared one last loving kiss before falling into a deep sleep, wrapped in each others' arms (and tail in Drago's case).

That night it seemed the stars shined brightly and a beautiful dawn would awaken the couple to a new beginning together.000

-End-

Dragoness: Now my belief is Drago and (Future) Jade were a couple and something happened to break off their realationship (why else would they hate each other so much?). Now I previously said couple but because he marked her as a child in this she becomes his mate. My theory is that Demons use their own chi to mark their mates and claim their mates with a chi-fused bite.

Alright now to explain myself for some of the flaws in the fanfiction:

- Jade was too tired to even think of locking and magicking the balcany door (that spell that Uncle used against Hsi-Wu). She thought that the door was already locked in the deepest part of her exhausted mind. Also she took off all undergarments with the uniform...can't believe I forgot to put that...

- In this version of the story (and probably others if I write them cuz this is what I believe), Drago was a member of Section Thirteen before he went back in time

- Jade's collar was more open in the back so that's how Drago saw it. For those that need an example, ya know how when ya sleep on your side either the front or the back is more out? Well that's how Jade's collar was.

- I can see Drago as a pervert but I can also see him as caring to Jade as a mate. Also when he and Jade were together in the other past, he considered her _his_ but not as a mate.

- And the reason why Jade didn't struggle was due to dreams she had since age sixteen where she submits to Drago and only Drago. So she feels its ok cuz she finds out that she's his mate (thru Sardonyx), she at first hated it but feelings from her future self (not to mention a secret crush) for Drago change that.

- Also to explain the lack of sleep from Jade when Drago came in was due to the fact that his chi gave her energy. I think demon chi gives more energy than sleep depending on the circumstances.

- Drago removed his arm bands/guantlets as well as the shin guards (at least that's what I think they are) before going after Jade

- Okay to explain the upper case and lower case mixed together at times was supposed to represent different tones. Not that good at that yet...

Dragoness: Hope you liked! I'm not that well experianced with lemons so I appreciate tips. This is only my second lemon (but first to be posted) and I hope to write up some more.


End file.
